


Jitters

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeonghan is afraid to confess to Joshua, what if he said no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever fanfic, sorry if it sucks. Please do leave your input.

     Whenever Jeonghan saw Joshua thinking about America, all he could do was wish Joshua loved him enough to share. Jeonghan just wanted to be able to have a solid bond with Joshua, a mutual connection per say. Yet he couldn't tell if Joshua felt the same.  


   Jeonghan longed to hold Joshua in his arms, to spoil the boy with kisses and love; however, he didn't know how to approach the situation. What if Joshua didn't like him back? He thought about that constantly. He wanted Joshua to not only become his boyfriend, but also his best friend. Of course the term 'best friend' was all Joshua supposed to be to him, yet that's probably all they'd ever be.  


  Friendships were obviously great, but being stuck as friends stung Jeonghan badly. He didn't know what to do. What if he confessed and got rejected? Or even worse, ruin their friendship? Whelp, there's only one way to find out: to ask.

~

     Three weeks later Jeonghan found the perfect time to confess to his baby Joshua. It was right after a concert and the whole group was overly excited and pumped to go home and sleep. They had just performed a lit performance. All that time in the practice room most definitely paid off.  


Once they arrived back at the dorm Jeonghan knew that it was time. Almost all of the members were asleep except for him and Joshua, it was go time. He walked into the living room where Joshua was on his phone (freaking nerd lol). He took a deep breath and said, "Hey Joshua, could we talk?"  


His head snapped up from his phone, his eyes full of worry and caution. "Sure?" He said seeming somewhat nervous. Jeonghan smiled and sat down next to Joshua, whose cheeks flared red, on the couch. He was silent for a second just staring at Joshua trying to find the courage to speak.  


"Okay, I know this might sound weird since we're both guys, but come on it's 2017 so who cares?" Jeonghan rambled on, yet the look that Joshua gave him was enough for him to call down and say what he wanted to say. "Look, I really like you Joshua, like more than a friend kinda like, more like I wanna make out with you and feed you ice cream and talk about life with you and-"  


Jeonghan was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own. It took him a second to realize who it was and that he most definitely should kiss back. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was still the best moment of his life. He came to the conclusion that he could kiss those lips every second of the day and still wouldn't get enough of Joshua.  


"I like you too, Jeonghan. I was so afraid to tell you, but I'm glad I did now." Joshua said with a smile on his face, in which was red with blush. All Jeonghan could feel was pride in that moment. He threw his arms around Joshua and engulfed him in a big hug, that was reciprocated.  


"So I'm guessing we should plan our first date now?" All Joshua did was laugh and pull him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo ummm I hope you liked it, please tell me in the comments. <3


End file.
